


A+ Student

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [13]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Bill ends up doing the unthinkable in order to receive an A in Mr. Tom Trumper's English class.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to **Misa Sugar** who requested a prompt of Teacher!Tom and Student!Bill where Bill would be forced into having sex.
> 
> Currently rests at 61.

“Yes!”

 

“Ah fuck! My parents are going to kill me!”

 

“Aww I was only two points away from an A!”

 

Cheers and grumbles filled the classroom of Mr. Trumper’s third period Advanced Placement English class, as the teacher strolled between desks handing out graded papers. The assignment had been based around poetry and while some students excelled on the subject, others had failed miserably. 

 

Bill Kaulitz sat anxiously at his desk watching the teacher like a hawk as he neared closer. All senior year Bill had been excelling in all of his classes as he struggled against his arch nemesis Gustav Schafer for the spot of Valedictorian. It was a constant race between the two for the spot as every grade counted and each treated it as a competition. However Bill was especially nervous over this particular assignment, he’d been up late that night cramming the assignment in as his time had been tied up with soccer. The game had been several towns over and the bus that was supposed to take them back to the high school had been late. Thus Bill had been awake into the early hours of the morning struggling to balance all of his homework and projects, not spending nearly enough time that was required for the assignment. A cloud of dread hung over Bill’s head as Mr. Trumper placed a paper down on of the desk of the boy in front of him before finally stopping in front of Bill. 

 

“Mr. Kaulitz,” The teacher said licking absentmindedly at his lip piercing, “Not your best work.”

 

Bill felt as if he’d been slapped across the face and immediately turned to Gustav who was snickering at Mr. Trumper’s comment. The teacher placed the paper facedown on Bill’s desk before moving on to the next student as a cloud of misery hung over Bill. He could see Andreas Guhne turning around to face him in his peripheral vision but Bill’s eyes were trained on the paper. Although it was turned over Bill could see the ominous red pen marks seeping through the back and Bill lifted a hand to his forehead feeling faint. Quickly he tried calculating how low of a grade he could get to still be in the lead for Valedictorian and paled when he realized he could only afford an A-. 

 

“Shit.” Bill said under his breath as he carefully turned over the paper with shaking hands.

 

The material felt dry against his fingers tips and he could not control how his frame seemed to be shaking or how he’d broken out into a sweat. Then finally Bill squeezed his eyes shut and slammed the paper down on his desk, grade facing upwards for the whole world to see.

 

“Oh shit man.” Bill heard Andreas say as he finally opened his eyes, “I’ve never seen you get a grade that low before. I didn’t think it possible.”

 

“A C?” Bill screeched staring down in shock at the grade, “Impossible! I know it wasn’t my best work but a C? That’s impossible!”

 

“I got a B and that’s pretty good for me,” Andreas frowned scratching his short brown hair as he stared wide-eyed at Bill, “So how the hell did you, Bill Kaulitz, get a C?”

 

“He must have miscalculated,” Bill said fumbling to get out his calculator, “There’s no way… there’s no way….”

 

Andreas watched his friend wearily as Bill became a mess. The student was biting his lower lip furiously and cursing under his breath as he filed through his backpack. Sweat was beginning to bead on Bill’s forehead and he dropped his calculator three times before his hands stopped shaking enough to allow him to pick it up. Andreas understood how important grades were to Bill, after all the boy needed a full ride in order to go to college as his parents were in financial trouble, but Andreas had never seen Bill looking so frantic and unsure of himself. 

 

“He must have added wrong.” Bill said flipping through his paper as he counted red slashes, “He must have! There’s no way that I could get a C! Me? A C?”

 

Bill’s eyes darted all over the paper as he counted under his breath and punched numbers in when finally he stopped. A pallor white overtook the boy’s face and he slumped back into his seat staring forward blankly. 

 

“Bill?” Andreas whispered leaning across the desk to poke his friend, “Bill, are you alright? Bill, come on man, speak to me.”

 

“I…I…” Bill gaped turning to Andreas as tears welled in his eyes, “I don’t understand.”

 

“Hey come on now,” Andreas whispered rubbing Bill’s arm in an attempt to sooth him, “It’ll be alright.”

 

“He didn’t miscalculate.” Bill said turning his gaze down towards his hands, “I got a C in English. Gustav is in the lead for Valedictorian.”

 

“Bill there’s plenty of other scholarships besides the one for Valedictorian at Brown. Why don’t you look at another one? Maybe one for soccer?”

 

“Can’t,” Bill shook his head, “I’ve already missed the time period for sports scholarships.”

 

“What about another academic one? Like… uh… like one for being in French club!” Bill frowned and raised an eyebrow at Andreas.

 

“Andi, seriously? A fucking French scholarship?” 

 

“There are plenty of scholarships out there, just go pick one! You’re smart, anyone would love to have you at their college.” Andreas suggested and Bill slapped his hand away from where it had been rubbing Bill’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t want any scholarship to any school. I wanted the Valedictorian scholarship for Brown! Gustav isn’t even planning on going to Brown! Why does he need it? His family had money!” Bill cried outraged and the school bell rang overhead announcing it was time for lunch. All around the pair students gathered their things and began setting off for lunch but Gustav remained in the classroom. He began striding over to Andreas and Bill as Mr. Trumper watched the exchange from his desk with interest.

 

“So how’d you do Bill?” Gustav sneered pulling his paper out of his bag.

 

“Go away Gustav.” Bill frowned clenching his hands into fists and Gustav laughed gaily. 

 

“I got an A+!” Gustav crowed waving the paper around in front of Bill’s face madly and Bill jerked back sneering, “Looks like I’m number one in the class now! Which means I’m number one for Valedictorian now!”

 

“Gustav shut up!” Bill said standing up out his chair and Andreas was quickly on his feet as well. Andreas snuck a look over to Mr. Trumper in concern who was staring directly at them but was making no attempts to break Bill and Gustav’s little spat up.

 

“Make me!” Gustav laughed wickedly, “Good God Bill, a C? Seriously? Why I remember it wasn’t too long ago that you made fun of me for getting a B in science! How the mighty have fallen, at least a B is a passing grade.”

 

“Actually a C is passing, a failing grade would be-” Andreas began but Gustav cut him off.

 

“You’d know huh Guhne? Considering that you practically fail at everything in life!” Gustav laughed.

 

“Don’t you talk to him that way!” Bill spat taking a menacing step forward and Andreas grabbed Bill’s arm jerking him back.

 

“Enough the two of you! Gustav fuck off and Bill chill out. We’ll be the first to walk away from this situation,” Andreas said leading Bill out the door before calling back to Gustav, “Like civilized people.”

 

“Asshole.” Bill muttered under his breath looking back at Mr. Trumper’s classroom.

 

“Forget him Bill.” Andreas sighed shaking his head, “He’s not worth your time. Look at the bright side, at least you have long open period after lunch!”

 

“Yeah I might leave early.” Bill sighed rubbing a hand over his face, “Go home and study for history.”

 

“You’re going to skip?” Andreas raised an eyebrow amused.

 

“Andreas,” Bill smiled shoving his friend, “I want a perfect GPA not perfect attendance.”

 

The pair laughed as they made their way into the cafeteria, the poetry assignment left lonely on Bill’s desk back in Mr. Trumper’s classroom.

* * *

The bell rung overhead as the various cafeteria tables got up and bustled to their next classes. Andreas and Bill had talked about lighter subjects over lunch and Bill was already smiling at the end of it. Andreas couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief at how his friend’s attitude about the grade had changed simply over the span of twenty minutes but what Andreas didn’t know was that Bill was still fretting over the grade internally. All of lunch Bill had put on a show of laughing along with Andreas and trying to seem engaged but he found that his mind kept wandering back to the poetry assignment. 

 

“Well I’m off to French.” Andreas smiled slinging his backpack over his shoulder, “You still going to skip open period?”

 

“Yeah.” Bill dumped what remained of his lunch into the waste bins, “Maybe if I go over the paper and make corrections I can turn it in for extra credit.”

 

“Alright then. See ya.” Andreas started off for his class and Bill went to his locker to collect his things. The school bell rang overhead again and Bill looked up realizing that the hallways were empty of students as classes had started. Mentally going over things in his head, Bill made sure that he had everything he needed. He was just about to exit the school when suddenly it dawned on him that he’d left the poetry assignment in the classroom during his fight with Gustav!

 

“Crap,” Bill whined stamping his foot, “I hope Mr. Trumper has an open period or I’m screwed.”

 

Much to Bill’s relief, upon arriving at Mr. Trumper’s classroom, the space was void of students as teacher lounged at his desk. Bill knocked quietly on the doorframe and Mr. Trumper looked up, the bored expression on his face quickly breaking into a smile. 

 

“Bill,” Mr. Trumper smiled beckoning the boy, “Come in, come in. just shut the door behind you.”

 

Bill pulled the door shut and walked over to his teacher’s desk briefly scanning the room for his forgotten assignment. The man looked up at Bill with a smile and Bill was startled for a moment as he truly took at look at his teacher. Most of the time Bill sat in the middle of the class, focusing solely on the chalkboard but never on what Mr. Trumper really looked like. The man’s complexion was a nice pale color as it was the winter and he dark eyelashes that framed hazel eyes that flickered as Bill drew closer. He was younger than Bill thought he was with hair styled into black cornrows and a piercing through his lip. The piercing had caught Bill’s attention on the first day and he found himself staring at it now in curiosity. Mr. Trumper seemed so much younger and cooler than the other stuffy teachers at the school. 

 

“You’re not skipping a class are you?” The teacher frowned.

 

“Oh no! Of course not! I’m in my long open period now so I’m not missing anything. In fact,” Bill said feeling comfortable with the teacher, “I was planning on going home this period.”

 

“As long as you’re not missing class. So what’s up?” Mr. Trumper said swinging his legs off his desk and swiveling in chair to face Bill.

 

“Umm you see, I forgot my poetry assignment in class today and was wondering if I could have it back.” Bill said looking away from Tom’s piercing to the man’s face.

 

“Of course!” Mr. Trumper smiled opening up a drawer in his desk and producing the paper, “I meant to tell you that you forgot it but you left class in such a hurry there was no time.”

 

“Oh right.” Bill blushed as he thought back to his rather loud fight with Gustav, “Gustav and I just had a little misunderstanding was all.”

 

“A misunderstanding.” Mr. Trumper grinned and a shiver ran through Bill’s body, and not the good kind. Bill was beginning to get a little creeped out at how Mr. Trumper’s gaze kept scanning up and down the length of Bill’s body or how the man’s smile seemed almost smug. Bill wanted to shake these thoughts from his head and remind himself that Mr. Trumper had always been a nice teacher but Bill’s better logic was telling him to hurry the meeting up.

 

“Yes,” Bill said in a voice that was higher than his normal one, “The paper?”

 

“Here.” Mr. Trumper held out the assignment and Bill grabbed it jumping a little when the teacher’s hand brushed over his. The man released the assignment without a fight though and Bill smiled awkwardly as he made his way to the door.

 

“Thanks Mr. Trumper! See you in class on Thursday.” Bill called over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. He was halfway through it when Bill remembered he was going to ask about extra credit.

 

“Oh wait!” Bill said turning around towards the classroom again, “Mr. Trumper?”

 

“Yes Bill?” The teacher sighed putting down a book that he’d picked up.

 

“If I make corrections on the assignment, can I hand it in for extra credit?” Bill asked allowing his hope to filter through into his voice and Mr. Trumper’s face broke out into a smile again.

 

“Bill come in here again,” Mr. Trumper motioned for Bill to enter the classroom, “And close the door after you.”

 

“O-okay.” Bill said shutting the door as once again his intuition was telling him that something was off. The hairs on the back of Bill’s neck were bristling and Bill remained standing on the opposite side of the classroom by the door. 

 

“Bill, you’ve always been one of my brightest students.” Mr. Trumper said and Bill began to calm down familiar with receiving compliments from teachers.

 

“Thank you.” Bill said but Mr. Trumper held up a hand in silence.

 

“But I must say that I was greatly disappointed with your latest assignment. Poetry Bill? I know that you can do much better than what you wrote for your assignment. Is something going on that’s bothering you?” Mr. Trumper said leaning back in his chair and Bill found himself drawing closer in curiosity. 

 

“Well I have been stressing a lot over my grades this year.” Bill sighed, “You see, I need to win Valedictorian in order to get this scholarship I want for Brown. But in order to get that I need to beat-”

 

“Gustav Schafer who averages a weighted GPA of 4.5?” Mr. Trumper chuckled.

 

“W-well yes.” Bill stammered; caught off guard at how blunt his teacher had put it. There was a bad feeling beginning to pool in Bill’s gut again and he shifted uneasily when Mr. Trumper let out a tired sigh. 

 

“I don’t normally do this, but you’re one of my favorite students, so I’ll offer you this. What if I just automatically give you an A+ on the assignment? No retakes, no averaging grades, just a solid A+. It’d be just as if that was your original grade on the assignment.” Mr. Trumper said leaning back in his chair and Bill found himself drawing closer in curiosity.

 

“W-what? Really?” Bill perked up not believing what he was hearing. “You’d do that for me?”

 

“Of course Bill,” Mr. Trumper said ducking his head so that his face was hidden from view, “Like I said, you’re one of my students. Not just in the class, but in the whole school.”

 

“O-oh. The principal won’t find out about this will he?” Bill questioned weary of the proposal, “I mean teachers aren’t technically supposed to have favored students.”

 

“Bill, you remind me of myself when I was a lad. You see, I too was finically strapped and I needed a scholarship in order to go to college.” Mr. Trumper got up out of his chair and sat down on his desk so that he was now eye level with his young student, “Here’s some advice, never let anything stop you from getting that scholarship… even if you have to do anything.”

 

“I’m not sure I follow Mr. Trumper.” Bill said backing up when the man hopped off his desk and began walking closer to Bill. Adrenaline was pumping through Bill’s body now as his instincts told him to run. As much as he wanted to trust the teacher, the look in Mr. Trumper’s eyes was frightening Bill.

 

“Bill,” Mr. Trumper smiled walking closer and Bill gasped when he realized he’d been backed into a bookshelf, “You’re a very beautiful and bright young student.”

 

“Mr. Trumper,” Bill trembled not believing this was actually happening, “I really should be going now my friends will be wondering where I am.”

 

“But Bill,” Mr. Trumper grinned placing his hands against the wall on either side of Bill’s head, “You told me that you were in your open period and your friends think you’ve skipped and gone home.”

 

“O-oh.” Bill whimpered cursing himself for telling the man so much.

 

“No one knows that you’re here.” Mr. Trumper’s breath had picked up now as he leaned in closer, “Let me tell you about my offer Bill, the kind that will guarantee you an A in my class for the rest of year. Even if you don’t do assignments.”

 

“G-get off of me!” Bill’s voice wavered as he looked around desperately at the door, “I’ll tell the principal about this!”

 

Mr. Trumper laughed slowly, his voice deep, at that statement. Bill’s flight or fight instincts were in full overdrive now and he whined in the back of his throat panicked. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind at once and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. He tensed the muscles in his shooting leg, preparing himself to nail Mr. Trumper in the groin as hard as he could when he felt a hot hand placed on his thigh. 

 

“And what do you think you were doing?” Mr. Trumper taunted giving Bill’s leg a squeeze, “If you tell the principal about this, I’ll tell everyone in the school that you’ve been breaking into my grade books and changing your grades to better yourself.”

 

“What?” Bill shouted shocked. 

 

“And then after that I’ll make sure that Gustav Schafer gets Valedictorian over you,” The man grinned narrowing his eyes, “But not before he’s made aware of your true feelings for him.”

 

“What?” Bill whispered this time, eyes wide with panic and shock, “How could you… how did you know?”

 

“You left the wrong journal in class at the beginning of the year,” He smiled pressing his nose into Bill’s neck and inhaling. Bill’s whole body tensed as he felt tears forming in his eyes. This was not happening. Mr. Trumper was supposed to be a nice teacher, hell, Bill had even considered asking him to write a recommendation. But instead Mr. Trumper was threatening to take everything away from Bill. 

 

“The very first day of school,” Mr. Trumper breathed brining one hand to run down the expanse of Bill’s side and Bill released a choked sob, “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

 

“Stop it.” Bill whispered as tears streamed down his face. 

 

He felt trapped and no matter how many times Bill ran solutions through his head, he could not figure out how to escape from this unscathed. If he told the principal there was a considerably high chance that even if this were looked into, Mr. Trumper would be excused due to his popularity amongst the high school staff and students. But then if that happened Bill’s entire GPA could be shot and he’d lose Valedictorian and his scholarship. However if Bill did comply Mr. Trumper would expose him anyways, for the teacher’s fear of Bill tattling, but then Bill would be perceived as a conniving student willing to exchange sexual favor for grades. Then if that happened what would stop people from thinking he’d done this before? That he’d been doing this since freshman year and that was how his GPA was so high?

 

“You’re so soft,” Mr. Trumper rumbled bringing his hand up to pet Bill’s face, “So soft.” Bill squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the man press their bodies together and the frightening hardness that was pushing into Bill’s hip. 

 

“Stop it!” Bill cried trying to smack the man’s hand away but Mr. Trumper caught it in his grasp squeezing his wrist tight. Bill tried to jerking his hand out of the vice grip but the other man was too strong and the teacher’s face was now storming with rage. 

 

“So one day I find a journal left at your desk, so believing it was for a writing assignment I begin reading. I was three pages into it when I realized what that journal really was.”

 

“Let go of me or I’ll tell the administration!” Bill screamed shoving past Mr. Trumper’s shoulder. He broke of the man and made a run for the door when he was roughly tackled to the floor. Rough hands grabbed at his wrist before Bill could throw a punch and pinned them behind his back as a heavy weight pushed his body into the carpet. 

 

“Then I’ll tell Gustav how much you really love him!” Mr. Trumper laughed shoving Bill’s head roughly, “Tell me Bill, how does it feel? Everyday to have to be in competition with the boy you secretly have loved since grade school? To want to have him as a lover but know that deep in your heart if you don’t beat him then there is no future for you? Rather Shakespearean don’t you agree?”

 

“No you can’t!” Bill sobbed trying to buck the man off of him but Mr. Trumper held firm, “No! You can’t tell Gustav! Please!”

 

“Good. Now hold still.” Bill gasped as he felt Mr. Trumper’s free hand snake around his front of undo his jeans. This was really happening and Bill had no way to escape it.

 

“This is rape.” Bill gritted out through his tears. He managed to crane his neck around and send the teacher a glare that the man returned wholeheartedly; “You’ll get put in jail for this!”

 

“Bill, Bill, Bill.” Mr. Trumper grinned shaking his head, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about how you’re trying to fucking rape me! You-” Bill shouted but Mr. Trumper shoved Bill’s face into the floor again squishing Bill’s nose into the moldy carpeting.

 

“Need I remind you that you came to me?” Mr. Trumper asked, “That you were asking for your grade on your assignment to be changed?”

 

“Through extra credit!”

 

“Was it not you said that you’d do anything for a grade didn’t you?” Mr. Trumper hissed leaning down next to Bill’s ear so that he was no longer shouting.

 

“What-”

 

“Was it not you that walked into my classroom and tried to seduce me? Was it not you that locked the door behind you and began stripping in front of me? Begging me, No! Pleading me to change your grade. Threatening to blackmail me by telling the administration under false accusations that I molested you?” Mr. Trumper said tugging Bill’s jeans down, “Think twice before you open your mouth again.”

 

“That’s not what happened!” Bill sobbed realizing how utterly fucked he was right then. Mr. Trumper was now tugging at his own pants down as well.

 

“Yes it is you little liar!” Mr. Trumper growled slapping Bill across the rear and Bill yelped, “Don’t you try changing your tune now! You’re a sick little boy, offering yourself to teachers in exchange for grades. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“That’s not true.” Bill sobbed as he felt an unpleasant tickle in his nose as his tears were steadily following now. It was like a heavy weight was within Bill’s chest and he found that he was having difficultly breathing. 

 

“So what are you going to do now Bill?” Mr. Trumper whispered releasing Bill’s wrists and placing hot hands on Bill’s hips and he froze too scared to even try to run away, “You said that you’d do anything for an A. And let’s not forget how much is at stake here so I’d be wise with your answer.”

 

“Please just let me go.” Bill whispered blinking rapidly to keep back a sob that was rising in his throat, “I won’t tell anyone this happened, I swear! Just please let me go.”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that Bill.” Mr. Trumper said sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of Bill’s underwear and the teen whimpered. 

 

“Please!” Bill screamed turning frantic as he tried to crawl away from the teacher. Mr. Trumper faltered slightly with Bill’s body now missing beneath his and he frowned reaching out a hand and grabbing Bill’s ankle when he tried to stand. Bill whirled around, a look of panic on his face, when Mr. Trumper gave the appendage a sharp tug sending Bill sprawling. 

 

“No! Please! Get off!” Bill cried as Mr. Trumper wrestled him to his knees. The teacher forced Bill’s down and twisted his arms behind his back again, pressing Bill’s head down so that he was facing his knees. 

 

“I’ve been patient with you Bill,” Mr. Trumper snarled, “But if you even think about trying to escape again, I will fuck you over for life. Do you understand me? You can say goodbye to that Brown scholarship.”

 

“Y-yes.” Bill said brokenly letting his body slump in defeat. There was no way out of this. There was nothing Bill could do to prevent this.

 

“Good.” Mr. Trumper said, “Now remove your boxers.”

 

Bill’s head snapped up in scandal but Mr. Trumper quickly forced his head back down in submission. He asked Bill threateningly if Bill had heard him correctly and Bill released sob of acknowledgement. Then once the teacher had released his wrists, Bill removed his undergarments and then shirt before returning to his kneeling position stark naked. It was absolutely embarrassing for Bill to sit there naked but even more so when he’d then been instructed to remove Mr. Trumper’s underwear as well. 

 

“That’s a good boy.” Mr. Trumper whispered pushing Bill onto all fours. Bill felt numb when the teacher removed his necktie and wrapped around Bill’s head in means to silence him. To silence his cried when he was to be raped. Mr. Trumper was shifting around behind Bill now and he could hear a condom wrapper being broken open. Mr. Trumper’s dress shirt brushed against Bill’s back and Bill whimpered as his hips were grabbed to steady the teacher’s entrance.

 

“Now hold still.” Mr. Trumper whispered and Bill gasped when he felt the man’s flesh slowly pushing against his entrance. The very tip of it lightly spread Bill’s hole open and he squirmed in Mr. Trumper’s hold. Then Bill felt the man’s length beginning to press into him and Bill gasped as his body stretched around it. It wasn’t too bad at first and Bill felt utterly disgusted as the sensation reminded him of taking a dump but the stretching soon became unbearable as Bill discovered Mr. Trumper was thicker than his body was used to. 

 

“Ah!” Bill barely managed to choke out as a sharp pain shot up Bill’s back and spread through his rear. The man’s intrusion was unbearable and Bill found that he was chanting to himself about the pain. 

 

“Brace yourself.” Mr. Trumper said against Bill’s ear and he cried out in fear.

 

“No please!” Bill sobbed grabbing Mr. Trumper’s hand and the man halted his motions surprised. However it came out sounding more like, “Mof nease!” 

 

“I’m very disappointed so far Mr. Kaulitz,” The teacher said in a light joking tone but Bill’s mind was too concentrated on the extreme pain his body was in at the moment, “We’ve barely even begun and already you’re at a C-.”

 

Bill’s eyes snapped open in shock and he craned his neck to look horrified at his teacher. The man was fucking grading him as he fucked him?

 

“W-wahm?” Bill said muffled by the tie but Mr. Trumper simply laughed before thrusting forward. Bill screamed so loud that his throat ached as Mr. Trumper began pistoning his hips forward. With teach thrust Bill could feel himself tearing down there and it turned into an unpleasant sting as he felt the torn flesh desperately flexing against the intrusion and trying to accommodate for it. 

 

“Ah! Fuck.” Mr. Trumper moaned grabbing a fistful of Bill’s hair and tugging his head back. Bill gasped as it became more difficult to breath at that angle. 

 

The torture went on for what felt like forever and tears were steadily streaming out of Bill’s eyes now. His body felt sore and there was a sharp shooting pain that went down Bill’s spine every time he was forced to arch his body to meet with his teacher’s thrusts. The man’s hands felt like fire against his skin and no matter how many times Bill tried to imagine himself somewhere else he kept returning to the reality that he was getting raped by his teacher. 

 

“You’re so tight.” Mr. Trumper groaned appreciatively and Bill squeezed his eyes shut in shame at the words. He had never felt so ashamed in his entire life. Their bodies were meeting together faster now as a soft wet sound was emitted each time from the blood that was bleeding out of Bill’s poor ripped hole. He’d be physically scarred from this for the rest of life as well as emotionally. 

 

“So close. Oh god Bill. God.” Mr. Trumper moaned resting more of his weight against Bill’s frame and the boy’s back bowed. 

 

Bill tried to the best of his abilities to block out the sounds of Mr. Trumper coming as he moaned out Bill’s name repeatedly. The man finished off his orgasm in small thrusts before he finally flopped boneless onto Bill taking the pair to the floor. Bill’s face was pressed into the carpet again as he felt Mr. Trumper’s breath coming out in short huffs against his neck. Then finally the teacher was sitting up and removing himself from Bill. Bill continued to lie there trembling with pain and shame as he hard Mr. Trumper pull on his clothes off to his right. 

 

“Well,” Mr. Trumper said sounding out of breath, “An excellent effort Mr. Kaulitz. Well deserving in an A.”

 

Bill glanced up at the man feeling absolutely numb and the teacher laughed bending down to ruffle Bill’s tugged-on hair. 

 

“I’ll see you in class on Thursday Bill,” Mr. Trumper said walking towards the classroom door, “You’ll find that your grade has been changed accordingly.”

 

“Mm.” Bill said into the necktie still wrapped across his mouth. 

 

Mr. Trumper opened the door and stepped outside but not before turning to Bill and saying, “Remember Bill. Our little secret.” 

 

The sound of the door slamming shut seemed to echo within Bill’s head as he lied on the classroom. Beaten, bruised, and ashamed.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Bill had gone home in state of shock. At first he’d lain on the classroom floor still naked, terrified that Mr. Trumper would come back for more, but eventually composed himself enough to get dressed and escape the hellhole they call high school. That first half and hour for Bill following the rape had been almost embarrassing as the actual act itself. Various parts of Bill’s body hurt from where Mr. Trumper had gripped him too hard and Bill was not expecting the severe pain that had coursed through his body when he tried to stand up. There was a feeling of emptiness that overcame Bill and before he could stop himself, he was sobbing hysterically, biting his forearm to muffle his cries for fear of another teacher coming in and discovering him in this state. 

 

Bill felt shame, he felt guilt, but most of all he felt betrayed. Things like this didn’t happened in real life, well actually they did, but not to boys like Bill. Not to boys like Bill that liked to play soccer, boys that got good grades, boys that only moderately drank at parties, boys that had nice teachers like Mr. Trumper. Mr. Trumper’s betrayal was probably the worst as Bill had thought that he could trust the man. Bill had returned home after the incident, hoping that he’d be able to simply brush it off. He had not been able to. Everywhere Bill looked now he envisioned that Mr. Trumper was there poised to violate him again. Bill had tossed and turned all night, unable to find to sleep, and sporadically breaking out into panic attacks. 

 

“Bill honey?” Bill hard his mother call up the stairs to his bedroom. Bill had been calm the previous moment, but now he found he was losing his composure as he felt his bottom lip tremble triggered by his mother’s kind voice, “Hurry up or you’ll be late for school!”

 

“I’m coming Mom!” Bill replied hoarsely. The stairs on the trip down seemed to be shifting under Bill’s feet and he felt as if he were going to vomit as he entered the kitchen. Bill kept his eyes trailed on the floor, afraid if he were to look up he’d see Mr. Trumper again.

 

“Bill, honestly? Fix your hair sweetheart! You look like you just rolled out of bed.” Simone laughed walking over to the “Junk Drawer” only to produce a small plastic comb that Bill had brushed his hair with when he was younger. She hummed a song to herself as he stood behind Bill and began raking her hands through his short locks trying to tidy them.

 

“Mom.” Bill whispered as he felt his throat closed.

 

“Hmm, sweetheart?” Simone said focusing on an especially knotted tangle of hair, “Getting too old for your Mom to dote on you?”

 

“N-no.” Bill said squeezing his eyes shut, thankful that his mother couldn’t see his face.

 

“There!” She beamed stepping away and tucking the comb into her apron’s pocket, “You finished eating?”

 

“Igottago.” Bill said in a rush as he grabbed his backpack and car keys before practically sprinting out the door. 

 

“Oh,” Simone blinked, “Have a good day at school!”

 

The sound of the front door slamming shut was her response and Simone chuckled to her self. Kids these days, they’re always in a hurry. In her head she began to go over the list of things to do today. Maybe she’d make pasta for dinner. As Mrs. Kaulitz continued to ponder of the day’s activities she walked right past Bill’s untouched bowl of cereal, the tablecloth mangled directly in front of where Bill had been sitting.

* * *

“So my parents were thrilled, and when I say thrilled I mean _thrilled_ , about that grade I got on poetry. It’s so weird to hear, ‘We’re so proud of you,’ from your parents. I mean me? Me! Getting a B in AP English? That’s insane.”

 

“Indeed.” Bill replied monotonously as he blocked out his friend’s constant chatter. Andreas paused mid-sentence and glanced over at Bill curiously. The boy had been quite all day and Andreas frowned hoping that he still wasn’t freaking out over that C. 

 

“Hey?” Andreas said bumping shoulders with Bill and Bill sighed looking at his friend, “I’m sure you’ll get an A next time, huh? I mean you always get good grades, unlike me of course! Figures that one thing I’d be good at is girly poetry.” Bill cracked a smile at the statement and Andreas felt hope soar through his chest. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Andreas cried pretending to be outraged, “I will be the next William Shakespeare and I’ll write my own version of The Iliad!”

 

“Andreas!” Bill laughed as his friend’s bubbly personality became contagious, “Shakespeare didn’t write the Iliad! Homer did!”

 

“Homer who?” Andreas laughed as the pair made their way down the hallway, “Homer Simpson? I didn’t know he wrote!”

 

“Oh shut up!” Bill laughed swatting Andreas on the arm playfully, “Now you’re just being thick on purpose.”

 

“I am not!” Andreas pinched Bill in the side, just above the hip, in a playful gesture but it sent Bill kneeling to the side.

 

“Bill?” Andreas cried out fearful and Bill swore. Andreas had pinched right on one of his bruises, one of the bruises Bill had got from when Mr. Trumper held Bill down as he fucked him. A wave of nausea overcame him once again as Andreas’ light cheery mood was quickly forgotten.

 

“Bill?” Andreas said again bending next to his friend to inspect him, “What’s wrong?”

 

“You ass.” Bill cracked a weak smile and Andreas’ brow crinkled in confusion, “That’s where I got nailed in soccer yesterday!”

 

“Oh sorry!” Andreas said feeling bad as he instantly began fluttering around Bill once again in worry, “I didn’t know!”

 

“Guhne! Kaulitz!” A voice barked from down the hall and both students looked up to see Mr. Trumper peeking out his doorway, “Quite down! There are classes in session right now!”

 

“Sorry Mr. Trumper.” Andreas said as Bill quickly stood up flushing. Andreas noticed the sudden flush to his friend’s face but said nothing.

 

“Shouldn’t you boys be in class?” The teacher said narrowing his eyes as he focused in solely on Bill. Bill stared back, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“N-no.” Bill squeaked tucking some hair behind his ear nervously, “We’re in our open period Sir.”

 

Mr. Trumper’s eyes darkened and Bill gasped quietly as Andreas turned to his friend confused. Mr. Trumper’s face wore a cocky smirk on it as he eyed Bill appreciatively and Bill felt his stomach drop in fear.

 

“Another open period, Mr. Kaulitz?” Mr. Trumper teased.

 

“We’ll just get going. Sorry to disrupt your class!” Bill said grabbing Andreas by the arm as he began stalking off. He could Mr. Trumper chuckling behind them and Bill broke into a power walk, afraid that the teacher would follow them. 

 

“See you in class boys!” He called after them. 

 

Bill pulled Andreas into the library after him as he made is way back behind the bookshelf they always sat in. He then threw his backpack to the ground, released Andreas, and slumped to the floor shaking. Internally he was damning himself for so foolishly thinking that he’d just be able to brush all of this off as if it had never happened. 

 

“Bill, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Andreas whispered sitting down next to his friend who was now clenching his hands together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. 

 

“We have a French test next period!” Bill blurted out and Andreas began to worry for his friend, “It’s on the past subjunctive form right?” 

 

“Um yeah… but French isn’t until sixth block. We have English next.” Andreas said rifling through his bag to find his tape recorder. They’d always practice speaking together before tests and using a tape recorder helped them to work on their pronunciation. 

 

“Next period?” Bill paled, “Shit!”

 

“We didn’t have any homework due, chill.” Andreas said pitching his voice normal as he watched Bill out of the corner of his eye. His friend had been acting weird all morning but not as much as when they’d run into Mr. Trumper. Maybe Bill thought that his C on the poetry assignment would affect the way Mr. Trumper thought of Bill as a student? But why Bill be freaking out so much about what a teacher thought of him? As long as he was getting good grades, that’s all that mattered right? Unless…

 

Andreas’ jaw dropped as he thought back to how Bill had blushed and looked like he’d give anything to get out of there. That’s it!

 

“Bill?” Andreas said very seriously as he turned to his friend, “Do you have a crush on Mr. Trumper?”

 

Bill’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open. He floundered for a few moments unable to make any sound come out of his mouth and a smile broke out across Andreas’ face.

 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Andreas crowed, “You’ve been crushing on Mr. Trumper all year! I should have known with the way you’re always mooning over him!”

 

“What?” Bill screeched outraged and Andreas’ smile faltered, “I would never like someone-a teacher!”

 

“Oh come on Bill! You’re totally hot for him!”

 

“Andi I am not!” Bill deadpanned staring his friend down. Most people at that point would have believed Bill with how serious he was acting. Or maybe even some more perceptive types would have noticed how disgusted Bill looked at the fact. However Andreas simply laughed, so accustomed with his friend’s serious attitude, and attributed it to Bill being embarrassed and trying to hide the fact that he did indeed like their English teacher. 

 

“Uh huh. Okay. Sure.” Andreas said bubbling with glee.

 

“You asshole!” Bill hissed punching Andreas in shoulder hard and Andreas whined clutching his arm, “I would never, ever, like Mr. Trumper! Not in a million years!”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Andreas said putting his hands up in defense, although he didn’t believe his friend for a moment but mostly feared being punched again, “I believe you!”

 

“God that’s just absolutely disgusting!” Bill growled flipping through his French book vigorously. One of the thin pages ripped under Bill’s force and the boy growled, slamming the book shut, and crossing his arms over his chest as he scowled at the floor. 

 

“Whatever dude.” Andreas said beginning to get pissed at his friend’s attitude, “It’s not like I really care.” Andreas opened his own French book and began to stare at it very hard as a silence fell over the pair. He had been unable to hide the hurt in his voice but when Bill opened his mouth to apologize after a few moments Andreas had already put in his headphones to tune him out. The apology was left unsaid.

* * *

The bell rang overheard announcing to the students that it was time once again to go to the next period. Bill silently picked up his bag as Andreas mirrored his movements just as equally silent. The two had not talked throughout the entire period since their fight in the beginning and Andreas huffed, hiking his book bag over his shoulder. They had English next period and Bill bit his lip as he watched Andreas walk off without him. A small silver device caught Bill’s eye and he sighed bending down to pick up Andreas’ forgotten tape recorder. 

 

“Nice ass Kaulitz.” A voice laughed and Bill shot up blushing bright red. 

 

“Gustav.” Bill said in distaste pocketing the item as Gustav waked closer. Despite years of managing to act hateful towards the boy, Bill had never been able to fully calm down when the two were close. Bill’s whole body seemed to prick when Gustav finally leaned against the bookshelf only inches away from him.

 

“So,” Gustav said staring Bill right in the eyes and Bill swallowed, “Heard you got an A+ on Madame Ratignolle’s assignment.”

 

“Yeah,” Bill said snidely, “And what did you get? An A-?”

 

“Actually yes.” Gustav admitted and Bill barked out a laugh, “I actually came to congratulate you.”

 

“W-what?” Bill stuttered caught off guard. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Andreas was still there but no one even passed him a glance as they filed out of the library.

 

“You haven’t checked yet?” Gustav’s brow creased in surprise, “That grade put you first for Valedictorian again.”

 

“It did?” Bill instantly perked up but soon became suspicious, “Why are you congratulating me?” Gustav released sigh, shaking his head and Bill mentally squealed as he inhaled the smell of Gustav’s aftershave.

 

“Hell Kaulitz.” Gustav smiled picking up his head to look Bill in the eyes, “You’re fucking hard to beat. I mean, I knew that you’d be competition, but I never realized just how big of a threat you’d be.”

 

“Oh… thank you.” Bill said finding himself relaxing under Gustav’s soft gaze, “You’re pretty difficult to match as well though.” Gustav smiled at that.

 

“I think we better going yeah?” Gustav said pushing off from the bookshelf as he nodded towards the clock. Bill turned and cursed realizing that they only two minutes to get to class. 

 

“Shit! We’re going to be late!” Bill groaned and Gustav laughed placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill’s body hummed pleasantly under the touch and he could practically feel his legs turning to jelly. 

 

“Race ya?” Gustav said dropping into a sprinter’s stance and Bill blinked caught off guard yet again.

 

“W-what? Gustav!” Bill laughed as Gustav wagged his eyebrows, “Oh fine. What the hell huh?”

 

The minute Bill had agreed Gustav was already running towards the library’s exit doors and Bill chased after him. The librarians were crying out after them about how not to run in the school and Bill laughed as the wind in his ears drowned out their voices. He was quickly gaining on Gustav, genes naturally making his legs longer than that of the latter’s, and his legs toned from soccer season. Within in no time at all Bill passed Gustav and he laughed when Gustav cried out in scandal behind him. The floors were slippery beneath Bill’s feet and he slid to a halt in front of Mr. Trumper’s classroom door. Gustav did not have as much luck.

 

“Ah! Look out!” He cried as went slamming into Bill and the two collided. Bill had already anticipated the movement and braced the two of them to prevent themselves from falling over. 

 

“You goof!” Bill squealed shoving Gustav off of him and the two caught their breath for a moment. Gustav was hunched over on his knees and Bill was slouching against the wall as his breath left his chest heavily. The two caught each other’s eye and erupted into laughter at how childish they had been acting. However just as Gustav opened his mouth to say something the door in front of them swung open and Bill yelped in surprise. 

 

“Mr. Schafer? Mr. Kaulitz?” Mr. Trumper frowned looking from Gustav to Bill. Bill instantly became aware of how heavily he was breathing and how his face must have been flushed when Mr. Trumper’s eyes darkened. The teacher then turned to Gustav and almost seemed to be casting him a look of jealousy. 

 

“You’re late.” He said frowning just as the bell rang overhead.

 

“Sorry.” Gustav muttered walking into the classroom and Bill froze. Mr. Trumper was standing very closely to the doorway and while Gustav didn’t seem to mind as he almost had to brush past the teacher to get by, Bill was not as comfortable doing that. 

 

“Are you coming to class today Bill?” Mr. Trumper said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.” Bill said swallowing as he brushed past Mr. Trumper to get into the classroom.

 

He tried to ignore the small squeeze Mr. Trumper gave his ass he as walked by.

* * *

The bell rang once again and the scene was all too familiar as students began to gathered their things and leave. Bill had meant to return Andreas his tape recorder but couldn’t find a time to as every time Bill even moved Mr. Trumper’s eyes were on him. 

 

“Andreas!” Bill called and Andreas scowled stalking out of the classroom. 

 

“Mr. Kaulitz?” Mr. Trumper called from the front of the classroom, “Can you stay after for a few moments?”

 

Bill’s chest constricted and he instantly looked to Gustav who was the only other student remaining in the classroom. The blonde picked up his and broke out into a smile when he saw Bill staring him.

 

“See you later Bill!” Gustav said putting on his backpack as he walked towards the door. Bill watched pathetically as Gustav left the classroom and the door shut behind him simply through the inertia of Gustav pushing it open. 

 

“Bill?” Mr. Trumper said impatiently, “Did you not hear me?”

 

“N-no… I did.” Bill said turning to face his teacher praying to God for strength. 

 

“I think we need to discuss how you’re failing my class.” Mr. Trumper said looking thoroughly pleased now that he had Bill all alone, “You’re going to have to work very hard to get those grades up.” He gave a slight thrust upwards of his hips and Bill paled. It was just about the cheesiest thing that Bill had ever heard but the way Mr. Trumper was eyeing him up like a thing to eat truly terrifying to Bill. 

 

“W-what?” Bill squeaked as his body froze up. In his mind Bill was screaming at himself to run, fight, scream, or something! But he found that he could not move as Mr. Trumper slowly rose out of his chair and made his way over to the student. 

 

“You’re such a good student, Bill.” Mr. Trumper whispered running a hand through Bill’s hair and Bill jerked out of the touch, “Oh now Bill.”

 

“D-don’t touch me!” Bill meant to scream but it came out weak and wearily, “I’m serious!”

 

“We’re not still going through this are we?” Mr. Trumper laughed slamming his hands down the desk as he stared across at Bill, “I thought surely by now you’d understand what kind of an arrangement this is.”

 

“Take one step closer and I’ll scream for help!” Bill threatened as the school bell rang overhead again to signal the next class had started.

 

“And who will hear you?” Mr. Trumper smiled loving how Bill always seemed to play this game. He licked his lips imagining how great it would feel to have Bill resisting beneath him. To hear the boy’s panicked cried for helps as he impaled him on his cock. Mr. Trumper shivered at the thought.

 

“A teacher! Or a student! And then you’ll get in trouble!” Bill said as his eyes widened in fear as Mr. Trumper walked around the desk to get closer. Within an instant the man lunged at Bill and had him by a fistful of hair.

 

“News flash,” Mr. Trumper snarled giving Bill a shake and Bill whimpered, “There are no classes in session next door this period. And don’t worry Bill, I took the liberty of calling the office and letting them know that you went home sick. None of your teachers will be wondering where you are. Now are you going to be difficult?”

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Bill said out loud as his mind began racing again. He was not going to let this happen again! He was not going to become his English teacher’s fuck toy!

 

“Just say yes.” Mr. Trumper whispered leaning down to press kisses to Bill’s face as held Bill’s arms to the side in case he decided to fight back. Bill stood there in a light daze not actually believing that this was happening… again. So many times he’d woken up the previous night screaming to get the imaginary Mr. Trumper off of him that it felt like a dream again when the teacher began to nibble on Bill’s neck. 

 

Tears gathered in Bill’s eyes again as he felt Mr. Trumper un-zipper his jeans and begin to pull them down. Warm hands ghosted down the backs of Bill’s legs and the touch was a wakeup call to Bill. He jerked back and ending up falling to the floor besides his desk. Mr. Trumper was growling now about how he thought they’d moved past this and Bill instantly scooted backwards so that his back was pressed up to his desk, appearing as if he were cornered. What Mr. Trumper failed to see was Bill’s hands rapidly turning on Andreas’ tape recorder in his backpack. 

 

“Come now Bill.” Mr. Trumper said stepping out of his pants, “Act your age.”

 

“N-no!” Bill whimpered quickly scooting away from the backpack so that the teacher would not suspect anything. Bill made a show of crawling on all fours just to ensure that he’d be the sole focus of Mr. Trumper’s attention and it worked as the teacher released a low moan upon seeing the sight. 

 

He pounced on Bill the way a lion would on its prey and Bill cried out. The two were a mess of tangled limbs and whimpers and growls erupted from them. Then finally Mr. Trumper had managed to pin Bill to the floor like last time with his face pressed into the carpet.

 

“You have no idea how riled up you get me.” Mr. Trumper groaned slowly grinding down on Bill’s rear, “You little tease.”

 

“Get off of me!” Bill screamed as Mr. Trumper’s hands pressed in on old bruises.

 

“You have no idea how hard I’ve been,” Mr. Trumper leaned down to press a kiss to Bill’s cheek and the boy mewled in disgust, “I was up all of last night just thinking about this moment. Just thinking about when I’d get to fuck you again and now I have you.”

 

“Mr. Trumper please don’t!” Bill pleaded as the man began to slow thrusting his groin against Bill’s boxer-clad butt. Bill could feel the man’s hardness poking between his cheeks due to the way he’d landed and Bill shuddered. 

 

“Call me Tom.” Mr. Trumper said rubbing his hands up and down Bill’s sides, “Remember what I told your class on the first day of school? I’m your friend! I’m not like the other teachers, I’m cool.”

 

“Fuck off!” Bill snarled bucking his hips upwards and Tom chuckled lowly. He danced his fingers down Bill’s back before slipping them under Bill’s shirt. Bill was squirming now, telling him to get off of him, as Tom pulled the shirt up and off of Bill. The boy’s entire back was littered in angry black and blue bruises from their struggle yesterday and their little scuff today. Tom felt as if he could barely contain himself as he pulled off his boxers and then his student’s. 

 

“So you’re currently at a B now. Better than a C, but I think you could do better.” Tom said rummaging around behind Bill in his pant’s pocket.

 

“No.” Bill cried brokenly, “Please don’t do this! Please Mr. Trump-” Tom slapped a hand over Bill’s mouth and frowned. 

 

“What did I tell you to call me?” Tom asked staring Bill in his wide hazel eyes, “Mr. Trumper seems so impersonal. I want to hear my name come off your lips when I fuck you.”

 

“Tom!” Bill sobbed when Tom removed his hand and Tom smiled petting lovingly against Bill’s entrance.

 

“You’re such a good student, you really are Bill.” Tom said lapping at Bill’s sweaty shoulder, “I know that you must have ripped last time, correct? So I’m going to use lube this time.”

 

“N-no.” Bill said squeezing his eyes shut, “Stop.”

 

“Don’t get so riled up.” Tom laughed squirting some lube onto his fingers, “I’ll be in you soon enough.”

 

“I’m going to tell someone about this.” Bill said weakly as his face was pressed into the carpet by Tom’s hand.

 

“Sure you are kid.” Tom said as his fingers ghosted over Bill’s hole again, “Sure you are.”

 

“Ah!” Bill squeaked as he felt two fingers instantly inserted into him. He was already sore down there from yesterday and he hissed as Tom began to work his fingers in and out of him. The teacher alternated between a scissoring motion and simply thrusting them in and out of his student. Bill felt awkward as his teacher continued to probe around within him trying to get him ready and stretched. Surprisingly to Bill’s horror the two fingers did not sting as he thought they would, it was then that Bill realized how stretched out he must be from his last encounter with Mr. Trumper and Bill flushed with shame. 

 

“Such a good boy.” Tom said rubbing himself on Bill’s thigh as he worked his fingers.

 

“You’re sick.” Bill said squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Tom turn to look at him.

 

“I’m not the one fucking my teachers.” Tom snarled removing his fingers and Bill whimpered knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

 

Tom grabbed Bill by the hips again, hands fitting perfectly into the finger-shaped bruises from last time, as he aligned himself behind Bill. Bill shuddered as he felt the precum leaking from Tom’s cock drag down his butt cheek and then finally a warm wetness pressing against his hole. 

 

“Let’s see how deserving you really are for that A.” Tom said before thrusting himself into Bill. Bill eyes shot open but he did not cry out this time. Tom only managed to get halfway in with that thrust and he clumsily humped at Bill, working his cock all the way into the boy as he held Bill down by the hips. Bill’s entire body ached in pain at the added weight of Tom leaning against him but the student remained frozen under his teacher.

 

“Jesus fuck!” Tom moaned dropping his head back and he squirmed around behind Bill in preparation for a thrust, “You’re so tight.”

 

Bill said nothing to this either as he exhaled heavily though his nose when Tom pulled back and thrusted into him again. He could feel his ripped opening slowly starting to be torn apart again and Bill hissed. Tom was a ruthless lover and he instantly began plowing Bill at full force, pushing in so hard Bill swore he could feel the man’s cock venturing up into his vital organs. 

 

“A-ah!” Bill cried out unable to keep it in any longer as Tom moaned a series of curses from behind him. The noises that were coming from Tom were almost animalistic as he exhaled and grunted with each thrust. He’d squeeze Bill’s hips tighter each time as he thrust in, effectively lifting Bill’s hips up off the floor, and would give a steady pulse of his hips when he was as deep as he could go still suspending Bill’s hips in the air. Bill let out a breathy noise each time Tom did this as he was pressing up right on top of Bill’s prostate and the noise drove Tom wild.

 

He repeated the motion again and again until Bill released an embarrassing squeal but much to Tom’s disappointment the boy still remained limp. He pulsed again, the muscles in his stomach clenching and rolling like that of a belly dancer’s, and Bill choked grabbing at the carpet. Tom smiled to himself loving how he was making Bill squirm but what he did not know was that each time he did that, he was ripping Bill’s hole a little more. And those little noises were not of arousal but of paralyzed pain. 

 

“Ah fuck.” Tom hissed as he arched his back and began shallowly thrusting within his student. He was just barely grazing Bill’s prostate now but the man hoped that the small touches would arouse Bill. Think about how fun that would be? Arousing your student while you raped them? Tom nearly died at the idea that he could do that to Bill. 

 

“Say my name kid.” Tom said laughing shakily when Bill shook his head. He frowned and grabbed Bill’s hair again pulling his head backwards as he thrust deep into the boy. He could see Bill’s face now and Bill’s eyes widen as he felt fuller than he ever had before. 

 

“T-Tom!” Bill gasped weakly and Tom moaned in pleasure. He released Bill’s hair, sending the boy’s face slamming into the ground.

 

“Ah fuck! Fuck!” Tom groaned as he found a good rhythm for him, “Say it again!”

 

“Tom!” Bill said sounding close to tears and Tom’s vision exploded at the sound.

 

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!” Tom grunted as he slammed his manhood into the poor boy and Bill cried out as he was gripped even tighter. The man’s body was moving like fire against his now and Tom slammed his face in between the junction of Bill’s shoulder and neck, nibbling on skin as he chased the burn in his groin. He was going to come hard and he knew it was going to be fucking good.

 

“Agh Bill!” Tom said sucking on Bill’s skin and Bill whimpered, “Bill, Bill, Bill.”

 

“Tom?” Bill said a little afraid at how wild the man was becoming with this thrusts. 

 

“Again!” Tom cried ramming into Bill so hard that Bill’s joints ached., he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

 

“Tom!” Bill said sounding simply orgasmic and Tom howled as he finally climaxed. Bill was shocked to realize that Mr. Trumper was not wearing a condom this time, having been to numb in his nether regions to really realize it was skin-to-skin contact, as he shot his load deep into the boy. He finished off in tiny thrusts before slumping down on Bill’s body.

 

“Oh you were so good.” Tom groaned softly pressing kisses to Bill’s shoulder, “So good. Well deserving in an A.”

 

“Please get off of me.” Bill whispered blinking back tears and Tom grabbed him by the face planting a kiss on him. Tom’s tongue invaded Bill’s mouth and the teen mewled shoving Tom off as the other man laughed.

 

“Alright then.” He groaned getting up off of Bill, “Thanks for the fuck kid. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Bill whimpered as he tried to sit up. Suddenly Tom was grasping him beneath the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. He pulled Bill to his body in a hug as he ran his hand through Bill’s hair, telling him now tight Bill was and how wonderful he felt on his cock. Bill had gasped in scandal before Mr. Trumper got his clothes on and left the room just as last time. It was then, and only then, that Bill finally relaxed as his face broke out into a smile.

 

Mr. Trumper had still yet to notice the tape recorder that was stilling running in Bill’s backpack.


End file.
